1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of containers or holders particularly of types made out of relatively thin materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of containers such as boxes, etc. are known in the prior art, such articles being formed of materials such as cardboard, plastic, or otherwise. As far as known, the prior art does not include any article having the particular nature and unique construction of the container described in detail hereinafter.